The present invention relates generally to the field of cooking equipment and in particular to a new and useful donut making arrangement.
Pancake makers are know from U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,659, for example, which can cook both sides of food by flipping the cooking apparatus over a source of cooking head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,941 discloses an apparatus for simultaneously cooking both sides of a saucer shaped sandwich.
A need remains to an arrangement for conveniently cooking donuts or donut shaped foods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a donut making arrangement that includes a drip tray for placement over a source of cooking heat, and a donut maker with a base and a cover. The base has a head defining a recess for receiving batter and the cover has a lid for engaging over the recess. The head and lid have shapes and sizes to engage into the opening so that when the batter has been cooked to a selected extent on one side, aligned handles connected to the head and lid are used to turn the donut maker over to cook the batter on the opposite side to create a donut.
Another object of the invention is to provide a donut making arrangement that is rouged in design, simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.